Strawberry Cake
by Miss Darkrai
Summary: It's Valentine's day & all Erza can think about is how lucky she is that strawberry cakes exist.


**pairing: **_Jerza & slight mention of LoLu_  
**requested: **_anon on Tumblr_  
**summary:** _It's Valentine's day & all Erza can think about is how lucky she is that strawberry cakes exist._  
**notes:** _Sorry if they are to ooc. It's my first time writing with this couple :3_

* * *

It was both awkward and weird for Erza at the moment. It was Valentine's day and everyone had someone, even Carla decided to be Happy's valentine for the day! So there she sat all by herself at the empty table located at the corner of the guild. She could've gone on an S-class mission, but at the last minute she went against it. She heard that Lucy wasn't going to do anything that day so she hoped that she would accompany her for the rest of the day, but it didn't turn out that way. Loke had come at the last minute and took the girl to a restaurant against her will.

She guessed the only thing that hadn't changed at the guild was Natsu and Gray's constant fighting. For a minute, she thought about joining them, but decided not to. So getting up from her spot, she left the guild quickly and unnoticeable. She guessed that if anyone would have cared, they would've called out to her-which they didn't. Making her way where her favorite pastry was located, she sensed someone quickly approaching her, making her turn to face the person with a sword at hand.

"Who goes-" her sentence was caught short when she saw a little girl staring back at her. Letting out a sigh, she went on with her way, after apologizing to the girl or course.

Upon arriving, she greeted the cashier and before she could order, she was cut of.

"Sorry Erza-san, but all the strawberry cake was sold just mere minutes ago."

"What?"

"Please don't kill me!" the guy quickly said as he covered up his face with his arms. Erza sighed at his reaction. Almost everyone assumed she would hit somebody else over that (or something else), but she only did it it Natsu and Gray the majority of the time.

"I'm not going-"

"Oh yeah! The person who bought them all left you a letter! He didn't leave his name though…." Erza grabbed the letter from his hand and scanned it quickly. Apparently, the person was asking her to meet up with them at forest clearing where she usually trained and practice. Weird, she'd never taken anyone there before. Ignoring all the signs that screamed _"Danger!" _in her head, she thanked the guy and left the shop.

After a good thirty minutes of walking, she finally made it to the clearing. Looking around, she blinked a couple of times upon watching the blue blanket spread across the grass with a small basket on top of it. Getting nearer, she saw a piece of paper with her name clearly written across it.

_ Erza,_

_I'll be back in a few. Meredy and Ultear decided to eat the strawberry cakes designated for you, so I had to go and make a few. It probably won't be much, but I hope you don't mind it._

_- Jellal_

Erza reread the note three times before realizing what it meant. Jellal was back in town. After so long, she wished she had the opportunity to see him again. She always assumed he was too busy trying to take down any dark guilds still lingering, but somehow, he managed to come back for her on Valentine's day.

Upon hearing the rustling of the trees, she quickly turned to see Jellal making his way over to her. On her hands, he was carrying two strawberry cakes and she couldn't help but let out a small smile to see him carrying them. "Jellal."

"I see you came! I'm sorry about the cakes, Meredy and Ultear ate them before I could notice so-"

"Did you do this for me?" she interrupted him. Jellal stopped talking and nodded his head, motioning her to sit on the ground.

"You know Erza, it wasn't pretty hard to know you liked strawberry cake. And I guess I lucked out too because I love them myself."

For the first time since Gray had gone against her when he was going up against Lyon she was speechless. Her she was, talking to her childhood friend and crush about strawberry cakes. And that's how the rest of the evening went. Talking, catching up, occasionally flirting, and a walk back home. And for the first time ever, Erza finally had a good reason to like strawberry cake. It was when she got her first kiss.


End file.
